


cause for concern

by cracking_diamonds



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, SERIOUSLY THIS IS A GREAT SHIP, i tagged f/f for precaution just in case this is despaircest, let's all rejoice because the world has more daiykuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracking_diamonds/pseuds/cracking_diamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro Ikusaba doesn't make friends. She feels she's better off without them, since her friendships have a tendency to inevitably end. But, when she befriends the infamous Daiya Oowada, what is it in her that makes her want this one to last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the other day, as i was walking through the halls of hell - ahem, excuse me, i mean high school - i came upon a conversation between two boys i had never seen before. you know when you pass people and you can't help but overhear their conversations? well, this was one of those times.
> 
> anyway, their conversation was dumb and i didn't hear most of it - like most conversations you accidentally hear in the halls - but it stuck out to me because, quite simply, i am a curious female who has never had a boyfriend in her life, so i don't quite understand the male population.
> 
> it was this curiosity that made me try harder to listen than i would if it was a conversation between females, since i know them well, being a girl and all.  
> with that being said, their conversation was as follows:
> 
> "dude, i slept with your girlfriend."  
> "same, man."  
> and then they laughed.
> 
> let it be known that it made me even more confused, and did not help in my understanding of the male population - but it did prove to me something that was rather obvious, and that i had known since i was young and in preschool:  
> boys are stupid.
> 
> and, well, in other news:  
> i l OVE daiykuro ?????  
> have a fic.

Sunday evening. The sun was just setting, leaving a weird, but somewhat calming glow along the dirty, discolored streets. Mukuro didn't really care much for this time of day in the city, since it was blocked by tall buildings and the smog that was left over from whatever the factories were producing, but she supposed that she could be more grateful for it these days. She was usually busy doing something obscure task given to her by Junko, so it was nice for a change of pace. She was only patrolling tonight, but the city was quiet and sleepy, so there wasn't much of anything to patrol, really.

But, as soon as she thought that, she knew that something would happen. An intuition, maybe, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was what was coming.

There was a rumble.

And then something that sounded like a hundred cars coming at once.

Mukuro knew the sound all too well. It often kept her up, the sound of travelling motorcycles, as it kept most other citizens up. (Then they lost sleep and were cranky and sad, and Junko quite liked that, so she liked the Crazy Diamonds, but that was another thought for another time.)

People were running inside, and then Mukuro suddenly remembered that she was standing right in front of the way the motorcycles were travelling. That was bad, but lots of training had left her agile enough to get out of the way before they stopped and Mukuro got in trouble for ruining the parade of the gang.

Curiosity overtook her, and even though she knew it was a bad idea, she slightly tilted her head out from where she was looking to get a closer look at the gang of bikers. Her blue eyes tried to gaze at them, but there was lots of smoke, so she had no choice but to cover her face. When it cleared, all of the bikes were gone except for one. She blinked at it in confusion, until she could _feel_ someone looking down at her. She didn't move. She wouldn't. Not yet. 

"Are ya gonna just hide there or...?"

Looking up, she realized she was face to face with the leader of the infamous Crazy Diamonds: Daiya Oowada. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sweeties. this chapter might not be all that good considering i'm warming up (i'm about to go write various newspaper articles for a project for history class, which is fucking slaying me), BUT here is an update! and also another story (kind of my own monkuma theater, if you will! - just remember i don't own any of this except the stories and the writing, haha.)
> 
> do you know what i hate? when you think it's one day instead of another. for example, this morning when i woke up, i knew it was tuesday, aka post-monday. i hate tuesdays because they still feel like mondays - the only thing that changes is the amount of time left until friday.
> 
> as i was talking to my home slice, kendal, we had decided that sunday was pre-monday, and that was enough to make the day suck so hard. tuesday was no different, since you really had nothing to look forward to, honestly. wednesdays come and go, with a hump joke or something along those lines, but they really don't bring me much joy either.
> 
> thursdays, on the other hand, are great because they have a tendency to fly by and just be a cool, suave pre-friday, in contrast to the hell of pre-monday, or sunday, as we call it. saturdays are great, too, since they bring the post-friday "oh my god it's finally the weekend!!!" jitters, and then we come to sunday, where (if you had homework over the weekend) we simply are left in a puddle of angst because tomorrow is monday and now it's 8pm and you haven't started on your homework and you have that project and oh god oh god oh god ---
> 
> in other news, my friends: i am really stressed out by this project (which is due thursday), and i want it to be good so here i am, writing fanfiction to help my writing juices flow.  
> please enjoy this! and tell me if i'm keeping them in character!!
> 
> also: are daiya's eyes purple??? mondo's eyes are, so let's pretend daiya's are, too.

She blinks once or twice, unsure of what to say, exactly. Is there really anything  _to_ say? Not really, honestly. He's blinking back at her, purple eyes staring at her like she has two-heads. Well, that she can understand. It's probably strange to find some weird girl hiding in the corner of some weird alley-way, with said girl having basically stalked you and your infamous biker gang.

...Yeah, okay, she should get up now. But instead, she just kind of sits there, staring at him with narrowed eyes because she feels awkward now and she wished he'd just leave her alone to roll over in her annoying self-pity -

"Um..."

Is he talking to her again? Oh, god, what is she supposed to say? 

But he's only offering her his hand. There's nothing really social about that, so she stares at it, and then gets up herself, blatantly ignoring his hand. Oops. He probably thinks she's a jerk now, huh? 

...Oh well. Mukuro's not good at making or keeping friends, anyway. 

She dusts herself off and he's still staring at her, with his head tilted to the side, slightly, as if he's confused by her attitude.  _Guess he's used to people being really nice to him_ , she thinks to herself. But then he chuckles.

"Okay, then."

And now she's confused. "You're weird," he states randomly.

"And you have no right to say that to me," she replies, monotone voice masking her tone that reeks of anger.

He throws up his hands in defense, chuckling again. Mukuro glares at him, "Just _what_ is so funny?" she suddenly demands. 

When he doesn't respond, she glares harder. "I'll kill you."

He shrugs, "I guess I have to answer then, huh?"

She says nothing, not softening up her glare. It's clear that's it's her way of telling him that he needs to answer her question, and he needs to answer it  _now_. Otherwise, she'll grow curious, and she hates that. Look at where her curiosity had landed her this time. Besides, one of her many pet peeves is when people don't answer her questions. 

"It's just... you." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, friends! i'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while, but school happened and then my birthday, and i was caught up in so much crap that i didn't have time to update. this week i have to do a dbq (document based question) for history, so i feel like i'm always writing when i have projects >:/ i'm sorry about that, i really love writing this story//drabble collection and i won't give up on it!  
> anyway, no long story for you today, sadly. i'll think of something to tell you for the next update!  
> in any case, please enjoy!  
> ALSO!: I used Ultimate instead of Super High School Level, mainly because the dub of SDR2 came out on the vita and I'm basically used to those terms now! (this is important because i am using correct grammar here)

Mukuro pauses.

"Me?" she asked, incredulously.

He nodded. "You're so serious for a chick who was just stalking me, y'know?"

Mukuro scoffs and looks away. "I wasn't _stalking_ you. I was simply jumping out of the way of your motorcycle."

Now that she mentioned it, Daiya did remember something like that. So, maybe she  _was_ simply jumping out of the way. But that still didn't explain the one tiny detail that made it feel like she was stalking him.

"Then why didn't you just get up and leave after we left? You were still hiding even after we were gone."

The soldier tenses inwardly. "I... suppose that's correct."

What he does next leaves Mukuro in a spinning confusion: He starts laughing.

"Relax, would ya? I'm just joking!"

Inwardly, she can feel the tension leaving - it's good to know he didn't catch her off guard like that. Outwardly, she gives him a cold, blank stare. What was she supposed to do? The joke wasn't funny to her, and even if she tried to pretend it was, there was no way she could actually convince him that she thought it was. Mukuro wasn't a flatterer, anway, and she couldn't pretend to be that, either. She wasn't her sister, so good at pretending and convincing and lying. 

"Tough crowd," he starts, staring back at her, "You should lighten up."

She sighs. "I get that a lot... And, well, easier said than done," she explains slowly.

"Mukuro Ikusaba, Ultimate Soldier," she says, the introduction sounding dull and rehearsed as the words basically fall out of her mouth. He would've eventually caught on like they all do, but Mukuro decided to be nice to him. Just this once, though.

His eyes widen at her reveal of her identity. Now  _that's_ not something they all do. "Soldier" is associated with murder, death and mental disorders - so many negatives that they almost put aside the medals and claims of heroism. So, no, people don't light up when they realize she's the Ultimate Soldier. Maybe they respect her more, but their whole face contorts in happiness when they are introduced to her sister or Sayaka, because they have fun, colorful careers full of pretty lights and innocence.

"Oh, yeah! I've heard of you!" He's smiling at her, too, and this is not normal and it's so weird and -

"I'm Daiya Oowada, leader of the Crazy Diamonds." He's holding out his hand towards her with this expectant look on his face. 

Mukuro slightly tilts her head in confusion, "But... I already knew who you were."

"Eh, whatever! I like to introduce myself officially to cool people."

When she shakes his hand, a smile appears on her face, lighting up her features, but only for a moment.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

Mukuro walks back into her and her sister's "base for the time being" to see Junko and Matsuda sitting next to each other on the couch, with the former pulling on his ahoge. The latter is clearly displeased (but then he's displeased with everything nowadays, so Mukuro is unsure if he's displeased or if that's just his face), with his face buried in a manga. He lets out a long sigh.

"Yasuke!" Junko shouts.

"...What?" he replies, even though it's more of a sentence than a question.

"I'm bored."

Another long sigh. By the time she's taken the book out of his hands, she's crawled onto his lap. Junko clearly wants attention in that way, and Mukuro clears her throat from her position by the doorway.

Junko looks up and pouts, clearly upset that when she finally got her " _attention_ ", someone had come barging in.

"You're home early tonight," the model starts, climbing off of Yasuke's lap. 

"There weren't many on the streets tonight, save for that biker gang."

Junko stands up and walks over to her sister, with Yasuke taking the book back and muttering something along the lines of "I can finally go back to reading..."

Her sister's words are somewhat quiet, "So... how much despair did you cause tonight~?" she asks, a dreamy, faraway look in her eyes.

"Not much. Like I said, there weren't many people out there. It was difficult." 

Maybe it's something about her lighter demeanor, but Junko can sense something about Mukuro being... almost happier tonight, despite it being a bad night for Ultimate Despair. 

_She must've made a friend again_ , Junko starts, a smirk worming its way onto her features,  _But I'll take care of that in time. Right when it will cause the most despair!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i cliche yet lmao  
> i'm like 70% sure this is an au. idk. 
> 
> also: http://i99.beon.ru/31.media.tumblr.com/a1b1f78792574de9c0eb9f97fd61d602/tumblr_myt28kabM81qh8evro1_r1_1280.jpg 
> 
> this pictures makes me laugh and cry at the same time i'm a mess lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry for not updating!! i got distracted by school and then midterms hit me like a big, yellow school bus and the week after midterms is full of projects and tests and anything else for teachers' last minute grading spree. you know the drill. but now i have tomorrow (veteran's day) off for the first time in my life.  
> and on that topic, why do teachers give so much homework over the weekend or over break? back in elementary school, i never got homework over the weekends. but now i've just come to expect it.  
> "you have so much time to do it so there's no reason for you to not do it!" seems to be their excuse.  
> smh. teachers are a bit ridiculous, don't you think?  
> on with this story! i missed daiykuro.

Mukuro sighed... again. Her sister sent her off patrolling again, and Mukuro still wasn't really sure why. Her sister wanted to make sure she had a grip on "where the most despair is happening" or something. Whatever Junko had said, Mukuro missed it. And anyway, Mukuro never really patrolled to begin with. She just kind of walked around, thinking. 

She had been distracted lately, and deep in the back of her mind, Mukuro knew why, but she just didn't want to admit it. But maybe by not admitting it, she  _was_ admitting it, at least to herself --

Ugh.

She was horribly confused. Another sigh, as depressing and ugly as the last.

"Rough night, huh?"

Huh. She's not particularly surprised to see the gang leader approach her, nor is she surprised when he plops right down next to her. Her chin is in her hands, and another sigh escapes her lips before she actually answers his question.

"Yeah."

Her simple, one syllable answer suffices, though, because he doesn't ask any more questions or try to pry the information out of her, which is appreciated. Instead, he just sort of... sits next to her. They may not be talking, but it's still... nice. He's smiling, and though Mukuro's frown is still there, she feels almost... content. His presence is calming, to say the least.

She's a little curious as to why he would want to sit in the total silence, let alone with  _her,_ but Mukuro can't find it in herself to break the air of serenity around them. The silence is too comforting, and she really, _really_ doesn't want to screw something up. So instead, she turns her head towards him so that her hand is on her cheek. He imitates her movements... And then _smiles_ at her.

While staring directly at her. And looking into her eyes. Mukuro's eyes widen in shock, a light pink color dusts her cheeks, and she turns away quickly. And then the atmosphere turns tense all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" he asks, his smile fading and a look of concern falls over his face.  

"It's just... there's only one other person who's done that..." she replies, quietly and meekly.

He tilts his head in confusion, or so Mukuro can see from the corner of her eye. "Done what?"

"Looked into my eyes... and smiled..."

Daiya smiles again, and pats her head. "It's common courtesy, kid."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes up top are pretty old. but yeah here's another chapter, sorry if the ending of it is a little off. i did rush it a little bit.  
> i'll update again sooner! sorry this is all just romancey kinda stuff right now, this drabble thing does have a plot aside from daiykuro moments, and i'll get there soon. 
> 
> thank you for reading!! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> i think this will be a bunch of short little drabble-ish chapters? i hope this is in character. this is my first time writing dr and of course i pick mukuro and daiya, two characters i know next to nothing about.  
> anyway, stay tuned, sweethearts!


End file.
